Comerte a besos
by Boonnybell
Summary: — ¿Recuerdas el bebe que le diste a mami?—Pregunto serio, Naruto asintió suavemente—Bueno, se lo comió


Bolt Uzumaki se describía en una sola palabra: Revoltoso.

Se lo veía en la sala corriendo de aquí para allá como un rayo, jugando a los ninjas con sus instrumentos de lucha hechos de cartón. Hinata lo observaba sonriente mientras tejía en pequeño sombrerito rosado.

—Bolt, por favor hijo, ponte las pantuflas, vas a enfermar—El rubiecito paro su carrera para mirar a su madre, Hinata se extraño.

El pequeño la miraba, achinando los ojos, como si tratara de adivinar alguna clase de acertijo, luego de unos largos minutos, Bolt se acerco a su madre, levanto la mano y con el dedito índice señalo el enorme vientre de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué tu panza parece una pelota?—Hinata río ante el comentario, toco su vientre con cariño.  
>—Es que aquí adentro, está el bebe que me dio papito—Respondió con una sonrisa, el niño asintió con una mano en la barbilla, luego se calzo y siguió corriendo, extrañando a Hinata por su comportamiento.<p>

El día paso volando, y ya cayendo la noche, Hinata cocinaba la comida para el viernes de ramen mientras tarareaba una dulce nana. Oyó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, luego los apresurados pasos de Bolt bajando las escaleras, y por último el grito que pego el menor.

— ¡Papi!—Bolt se lanzo al cuello de Naruto, quien gustoso lo abrazo con cariño.  
>— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo está el campeón de esta casa?—Bolt le beso la mejilla con dulzura, dejando baba en el proceso.<br>— ¡Muy bien!—Grito el rubio menor, pero luego su mirada se torno sería— Papi—  
>— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto extrañado, el pequeño le exigió que lo bajara, y luego hizo señas para que bajara hasta su altura.<p>

Hinata observaba todo escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina, asomando un poco sus ojos aperlados mientras comía royos de canela.

— ¿Recuerdas el bebe que le diste a mami?—Pregunto serio, Naruto asintió suavemente—Bueno, se lo comió, y por eso tiene la barriga tan grande—

Naruto casi se cae de la impresión, Hinata se atraganto con el royito de canela que comía en ese instante, y Bolt seguía con la mirada seria puesta en los ojos de su padre.

—Y eso no es todo, creo que también nos quiere comer a nosotros—Susurro preocupado, para él su madre era una devora-familias que intentaba comérselo.  
>— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que mamá quiere comerte?—Pregunto el mayor, tratando de no reír.<br>—Bueno, es que hoy en la tarde ella me dijo que yo era tan dulce que podría comerme a besos—El niño toco sus mejillas, imaginándose a su madre tratando de devorarlo.  
>—Entonces mamá nos quiere comer…—Murmuro Naruto, con gesto pensante—No dejaremos que haga eso, nosotros nos la comeremos a besos primero—<p>

Hinata oyó eso y salió disparada hacía las hornallas, unos minutos después entro Naruto con Bolt en brazos, el pequeño tenía un tazón en la cabeza y pintura en la cara.

— ¡No dejare que nos comas como lo hiciste con mi hermanita!—Grito Bolt.  
>— ¿E-eh?—Susurro Hinata, tratando de no reír—No sé de qué me habla usted—<br>— ¡Claro que lo sabe!—Grito, empuñando un cucharon— ¡Sino, donde se encuentra el bebe!—  
>— ¡Esta bien, me descubría, si me lo comí!—Hinata coloco una mano en su frente— ¡Tenía tanta hambre que no lo pude resistir!—<br>— ¡Lo sabía!—El niño trato de levantar la cabeza para ver por debajo del tazón, que se le iba para adelante.  
>— ¡Ahora usted sabe mi secreto, tendré que comérmelo, y a su padre también!—Hinata, lentamente comenzó a correr detrás de su marido y su hijo, quienes gritaban despavoridos, mas Naruto corría lentamente, sin poder evitar que las carcajadas salieran de su boca.<p>

Bolt sonreía, pues aunque su madre se haya comido a su hermanita, le divertía la situación.

— ¡Los tengo, ríndanse ante mi poder!—La mujer echó una risa malévola y comenzó a besar a su esposo y a su hijo.

Claro tendrían que decirle luego la verdad al pequeño rubiecito, mas lo dejaron disfrutar el momento en que su madre los devoraba con dulce y cariñosos besos, ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.


End file.
